Death of the Moon
by BlackFeather231
Summary: WARNING: Death Fic. Isa and Lea are dating and Isa goes to the doctors for his usual checkup. He has Osteoporosis, so he has to have them whether he likes it or not. Isa is rushed to the hospital and he doesn't know why.


Authors Note: Just something I feel I should mention, Lea and Isa are already dating and Isa's parents died a few years ago, so Lea's mom takes care of both of them. Sorry it's so short and fast-paced, I wrote it at midnight last night. Please enjoy! Inspired by this story Bone of Contention by tamagopants.

* * *

"Hey Lea, what are we gonna do? We still have an hour til I have to go to the doctors to get my x-ray."

"I dunno, why don't we just go early? The quicker we get it over with the quicker we can get back here."

I sighed. I hated the doctor and you knew it. But we got up anyways and your mom drove me to the doctors. In the waiting room, you hummed a song and I sung the lyrics. A couple of other kids there were swaying to the beat of the song. Your mom laughed and started singing along eventually.

The doctor called my name and I got up. You followed me, but your mother didn't. She said she had to shop and she'd be back before we were finished.

He put me behind a big screen in front of me and I had to do weird positions. You always laughed at me. We laughed together. My doctor didn't mind. They were happy I found someone to love.

We sat together while they checked out my bones. You told me a corny joke. You've told it before but I still laugh at it every time. I couldn't not laugh. You were just too cute.

But then the doctors startled me. "We have to get you to a hospital, _now_."

I was confused and so were you. An ambulance came to pick me up and when they lay me down on a stretcher my eyes got watery. I was scared. You told me to calm down but I couldn't My breathing was heavy and I was starting to get dizzy.

You told me to close my eyes, so I did. You told me to take deep breaths, so I did. You told me it would be over soon, but I didn't know what you meant.

Then I opened my eyes again. Tears were pouring down your cheeks. Hiccuping and sniffling, you looked worse than me when I tumbled down that hill by our school. What was going on? Why didn't you tell me? What did you mean?

They brought me into the hospital. It was all white. I hated white. You followed me while holding tight onto my hand. When we were right in front of a room, you let go. I reached out for you but you stayed where you were. You cried and cried. I watched you.

A nurse kept putting needles in me, I didn't care what it was. I just wanted to know what was going on. You're leaning against the glass now, your tears are smearing against it. Then I heard a muffled scream outside the room. You still watched. And watched.

And watched.

And watched.

Eventually all of the nurses left the room holding tons of papers and empty shots and such. You run up to one of them, pleading something. The man shook his head. So, you cried, waited, and watched.

I waved to you. I just wanted to let you know I was still awake. You tried to smile, but you couldn't. You waved back. A doctor came in with a ton of papers. He sighed then rubbed his eyes. He ruffled my hair like he was my father. Then he just looked at me. He waited.

"What's wrong?" I dared to ask. "Please. Tell me why my boyfriend is crying."

He frowned and sighed. He looked away for a moment but then he looked right into my eyes. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we think you have cancer."

I left my mouth agape. I couldn't even comprehend the simple sentence. Simple, yet moving. I looked back at you. You were sitting in a chair looking at your hand. I think your eyes were closed because I couldn't see a trace of aqua on your face. I swallowed a knot in my throat. Or, I tried to, it didn't go away. My heart was broken. My stomach churned and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"What kind?"

He sighed again. "Bone cancer." That's it. That's the end of me. There's no way out now.

You were allowed into the room. You went slow and you swayed as you stepped. You grabbed my hand again and sat down in a chair by me. The doctor left us. You didn't look at me. You just stared at my hand. I called your name. Then I called again. Then again.

The third time, you swallowed. You took a deep breath and said, "What, Isa?"

Tears flooded my eyes like they did yours. Both of our eyes were red now. You sounded depressed, sad, and angry.

"I love you."

You hiccuped and sniffed. "I love you, too." Your mom showed up outside the room, but she didn't come in. She left us alone.

"Lea…" You looked over to me. "I don't want to suffer anymore."

You looked away again. "I know. But please, stay until the end. I can't lose you yet."

I didn't want to suffer. I know this broke your heart and it broke mine too. You put a kiss on my head.

"Lea… I'm not going to-"

"I know!" You cried out. "Please don't say it. Please. You can stay with me until the end. I'll be there for you like I am now.

"Lea, can you please go get a doctor for me?" You nodded without a word and quickly came back with a older, blonde haired doctor. Then I asked if you could leave for a moment, and you did. You cussed a little, but I didn't blame you. You didn't go to your mom, but you watched through the window again.

I asked the doctor a question. He answered with a hesitant, "Y-yes." Then I told him to go get what I asked for. He did so, and you came back in.

You were curious of course, you asked what I wanted to the doctor for.

"You'll see." I put it plain and simple. The doctor walked back into the room, stopping at the doorway. He looked at you and I nodded. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He waited for my word.

"Hey Lea, could you give me another kiss?" You nodded and leaned in. You kissed me on the cheek. It made me smile. "Those kisses were always my favorite." Before you could pull away, I kissed your cheek back. You forced a smile and looked at me.

I looked over to the doctor and nodded. I raised my arm and he grabbed it. He poked a needle in me and injected something into my veins. Then he took it out and picked up another one. He put the needle to my arm, then looked over to me.

You were confused. I got your attention by saying your name. You tilted your head at me. I looked at you and smiled. "Lea."

You smiled a little. "Isa?"

"You promised me you would be here until the end. You promised me you would be here for me until I died." You nodded slowly. You held my hand tight. Tight enough to break one of my fingers. I didn't care though. "Thank you, Lea."

I nodded to the doctor and he injected the poison into my veins. Everything started to fade quickly and it got hard to see your beautiful turquoise eyes. In the last few seconds of my life, in between your screams, I whispered to you.

"I'll be in a better place now. Thanks for being the only one who understood me. Good-bye, Lea."


End file.
